


workout is good for the soul

by snk_writing_requests



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Mind Reading, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: written for crimsondaddyissues on Instagram





	workout is good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> written for crimsondaddyissues on Instagram

Alfred walked around the room with tea for everybody, offering teacups and hot steaming beverage, passing from a mask to another. He was smiling, he never thought Bruce would have so many people to call “friends”, and the way the men and women he considered his grandchildren had just as many people to call aunts and uncles made his chest clench.   
After drinking the tea and eating the cake he brought downstairs, announcing that Jason had made it, gaining a “smartass” from the second Robin that had really no bite in it, Bruce explained why they were there: a new villain had the capacity to make any hero lose their powers, so they HAD to learn how to fight without them, and everyone agreed to take lessons from them and the Arrow clan (even though Donna kept on saying that Roy was a meta-human since no man should be able to shoot arrows so fast).   
Bruce spent minutes after minutes talking about styles of fighting, names of martial arts and similar, until Alfred suggested that they give a demonstration.   
The first to fight were Dick and Bruce himself, that no one had ever seen in sweatpants and a tank top and some of the female guests take a front seat to the show. The battle was hard but elegant, ending with Bruce winning, but both men were smiling.   
Then, it was Tim and Damian’s turn. It was like seeing two ninjas dancing on ice. They were lethal, fast and harsh, but their movements were so elegant it looked like they were trying to get the other to dance tango, and not beat each other. Until Roy spoke up  
“Come on Timmy, we all know you’re holding back for Babybird’s sake, here”  
Tim smirked at him and finished Damian in two moves, and the youngest kept on sulking during the entirety of the remaining meeting.   
Cass and Stephanie were really something else. Cass’s grace and Steph’s strength combined looked lethal and aethereal at the same time, and all the spectators were speechless. As expected, Cass won, but they hugged before returning to their seats, smiling and laughing at the jokes they were whispering each other.   
When it was Jason and Roy’s turn, Jason actually added a little bit of “presentation” while Roy was putting his hair in a messy bun and taking his tank top off  
“if you look at your right, you will see the beast known as Roy William Harper in his ‘I use my slut powers to distract the opponent’ technique”  
Roy laughed “He’s mad about it because it actually works”  
A faint “I have no doubt” could be heard, but Diana will deny that it was her until the end of the world.  
After Bruce cleared his throat, the two boys started to walk in circles and study each other, like animals. The first to move was Jason, and from there, there was no pause. It was impressive, the strength, power and violence the two young men was putting in their fight was impressive, but way more impressive was the ability they had to switch from a brawl to a ninja fight to an elegant judo demonstration, without stopping smirking at each other during the process.   
Dick couldn’t get his eyes off them for a second, it was clear in the way they were moving and touching each other that they had no shame in being so close and the dirty looks they would give each other spoke of levels of trust and ease that Dick could only imagine had been built under the sheets.   
When Roy managed to pin Jason down with a knee on his shoulder, the dark haired boy’s right knee hooked on his elbow and his own other knee far behind, so that his hips were almost touching Jason’s, the room wen silent, and Diana didn’t even try to look like she wasn’t sweating at this point, but Dick couldn’t be one to talk.   
When Roy whispered “We should try this at home”; Dick, reading his lips, felt his pants get uncomfortably tight.  
He heard Jon Kent gasp and Conner and Clark trying not to laugh and saw Jason’s face matching Roy’s hair, while Roy, the shameless animal that he was, winked at Conner before standing up, giving Jason a lift from the ground.   
The problem Dick was facing was that he was intimately familiar with both Roy and Jason, he had stitched up both of them and he had taken showers with them at the sport club often enough to have a vivid image of Roy, evidently on top after the latest exchange, pounding into Jason with as little pity as he showed him on the mat.   
He walked to them and put an arm around Jason’s waist “You good to Jay, Roy?”  
Jason rolled his eyes so hard Dick thought they were going to get stuck in his head “Dick!”  
“Let him be, Jay, he’s been just beaten by his old man, he needs to move the spotlight from there”  
Dick looked at him incredulously, and was about to answer when Jason spoke “It’s because he doesn’t work out enough. Here, let us help you”  
Roy sat down, forearms on his spread knees “You make him train, I won. I deserve to just watch” Roy smirked in a way that made Dick shiver.   
Jason pushed him and made him fall, telling him to get in the right position to do pushups. Dick got on the tip of his toes and his hands, body contracted from shoulders to calves and started to bend his elbows and straighten them, feeling Jason kneel behind him, one knee on each side of his legs. He made the mistake of looking up and had a perfect view of Roy biting his lip with his ridiculous eyes pointed at Jason and his pants showing a growing erection.   
Dick whimpered and Jason laughed “Roy, I think Boy Wonder here wants a little help to stay focused”  
Roy smirked and slid down until his crotch was right under Dick’s face and his legs passed under his arms.   
“Like this, Jaybird?” and ok, maybe Dick had issues but hearing Roy using Jason’s childhood nickname for him in this situation made him almost moan.  
“No babe, whip it out”   
Roy smirked and pushed the hem of his pants down, letting his erection free, and, ok, Roy was impressive when soft, but hard was too much. Dick’s mouth started to water at the sight and made to move a hand, but Jason stopped him  
“We’re here to make you work out, Dickiebird. Now, open wide, and do your pushups”  
Dick shivered and started to do pushups, letting Roy’s length in his mouth every time he went down, feeling it slid out while going up  
“tastes good, doesn’t he?”  
Dick moaned and heard and FELT Roy laugh “I think he did enough push-ups Jaybaby, let’s have him stretch”  
Dick shivered at that, while Jason forced him to kneel “Who said you could stop sucking?”  
Dick returned to suckle on Roy’s penis, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the head  
“He good, Roytoy?”  
“Not as good as you, but I’ll deal with it” Roy sounded so composed that it almost offended Dick, so he started to bob his head faster and taking him deeper, before letting go of the cock in his mouth feeling two wet fingers in his ass. Roy smirked and thrusted his hips upward to use Dick’s face to rub his manhood on it, making Dick shiver. The idea of being USED by Roy like nothing more than a sex toy made him shiver and started to rock against Jason’s fingers, that were slowly opening him up.  
Roy laughed “He’s already in dreamland”  
“Damn, for two fingers? What a disgrace”  
No long after, he felt something much bigger that fingers against his entrance, breaching him and pushing inside. His loud moan was silenced by Roy’s cock, which entered his mouth once again, after the redhead shifted and got on his knees, thrusting slightly in his mouth, looking down at him with those gorgeous green eyes and hair falling from his bun, giving him a wild appearance.   
Jason started to rock back and forth behind him, making him moan around Roy every time he shifted him, and Jason’s groans were making his knees weak, and he had to grab Roy’s thighs to keep himself from falling face first into the ground, hearing Roy laughing above him  
“Jaybaby, you’re ruining him”  
Jason chuckled “I can see that, Roy…I just wonder how many times he has thought of this…of being our slut” each few words interrupted by a groan.  
Dick moaned at that, glanced up at Roy and relaxed his throat more, letting him go deeper. Roy groaned at that, petting his hair, but then smirked and played along with Jason  
“Bet he wanted this since I was Red Arrow and you Robin, bet he just wanted to be caught by Batman and Green Arrow ruining their precious boys”. Roy spoke with just a little tremor in his voice, this caused Dick to question himself about his oral abilities, but the man’s words threw all his thoughts away. He felt shame in admitting that he HAD dreamed about Jason in those damn scaly pants, thin arms and legs out for every one to see, for BATMAN to see the marks he was leaving on his successor, and the idea to control Roy, all muscle and pure power, made him cum unexpectedly, moaning around Roy, who laughed and started to fuck his face in earnest, meeting Jason for a filthy kiss above Dick, and minutes after they were both climaxing, filling him in every of his holes. 

Dick’s mind came to a stop and he managed to control himself before spilling inside his sweatpants, watching Roy casually leaning his hand on the small of Jason’s back, and Jason allowing it. He passed a hand on his face and cursed himself for having such thoughts, even more when, turning around, he met Martian Manhunter’s eyes, who looked at him in disgust, having read his mind from start to finish, unable to lock himself in his own, and maybe he had to hate himself a little too.


End file.
